Nuestra primera navidad
by DBZGxV
Summary: (One-Shot)Un especial de navidad, de Gohan y Videl en su Luna de Miel.


Nuestra primera navidad

Hoy 24 de diciembre Gohan se encontraba en su Luna de miel con Videl, era la primera vez que ambos pasarían sus navidades sin la familia y la primera vez que la pasarían en matrimonio, llevaban ya cuatro días de Luna de miel. La pareja, se localiza en una casa de mil metros cuadrados que se encuentra en una isla privada llamada Esme, ubicada sobre la costa sur de la ciudad de Río de Janeiro, en Brasil. Ese maravilloso lugar y a la vez de costoso fue dado como regalo de boda por parte de Bulma.

Ambos habían salido a la ciudad y se encontraban ya devuelta a su lugar de estadía, iban en un coche negro conducido por un chofer. Aprovechaban las vistas de la ciudad ambos se encontraban acurrucados el uno al otro.

Gohan aprendió a hablar en portugués-Pare un momento, por favor-le dijo al chofer y este realiza la petición del guerrero. Videl lo mira extrañada a su marido. Gohan la coge de la mano y la conduce por una gran multitud de gente, toda esa multitud se encontraba de fiesta, la música lo hacía todo muy alegre, ambos miraban a un lado al otro y siempre encontraban una pareja besándose, se miraban y se reían. Se acercaron lo más posible a la banda de música y Videl desprevenida fue cogida por las caderas por su marido. Se miraban a los ojos mientras se movían lentamente acorde con la música.

-Gohan…-el chico le tapó la boca con un suave beso que fue respondido por la chica. Ya era algo tarde salieron de la zona de fiesta y se dirigieron con el coche a un pequeño puerto y cogieron una lancha con capacidad para dos personas.

-Aun me cuesta controlar esta cosa, así que agárrate bien no quiero que te caigas al agua. -Videl lo tomó del brazo y Gohan arrancó el motor para así irse a la isla donde se alojaban, ya que la única manera de llegar a la isla era por barco o por helicóptero y ambos prometieron no volar bajo ningún concepto. La pareja llegó Videl se quitó los tacones y bajó del barco. A la chica le encantaba sentir la arena entre los dedos. Entraron a la casa y por sorpresa Gohan coge en brazos a Videl.

-¡Aaaa!-se asusta Videl, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas-Go-Gohan… ¿esto es realmente necesario?

-No soy muy tradicional-sonreía el chico, le gustaba ver la cara de su mujer en ese estado. Baja a la chica y se miran por un instante, da igual cuantas veces habían visto ya la casa pero embelesaba a ambos ese sitio era muy acogedor. Videl se dirige a la habitación la cara que pone al ver esa cama es de decepción ya habían pasado cuatro días y aun no habían hecho nada, de repente Gohan a parece en el otro extremo de la cama. Ambos se miran y se ríen tontamente, el chico se acerca al lado de Videl y le coloca la mano en la mejilla.

-¿Estás cansada?-Videl le coge la mano y niega su cansancio. -¿Te apetece darte un baño?

-Si…eso parece estupendo (¿Querrá hacerlo por fin hoy?) Sabes…Necesito una par…de minutos-le mostraba una sonrisa.

-No tarde demasiado señora Son-le daba un beso en la frente.

-Vale-No podía evitar reírse un poco cuando Gohan le decía eso. (Por fin he cumplido mi deseo desde que conocía a Gohan, ahora llevo el apellido Son…debería acostumbrarme a que me llamen así no puedo reírme o ponerme roja cada vez que me nombren así)

Gohan sale de la habitación a la playa en un segundo gracias a que tenía una puerta que va directa a la playa.

-Vale, vale, vale-Videl se mueve lo más rápido posible y coge su neceser que tiene encima de su mesita de noche y se lo lleva al baño. Suspira y se mira al espejo.-Bien…-Decidida abre el bolso, las manos le temblaban por la emoción coge su cepillo de dientes y su pasta dental y lo más rápido posible se lava la boca a fondo, una vez terminado de cepillarse se queda pensando sobre que hacer ahora, mirando su bolso a ver qué podría hacer coge su cepillo del pelo y empieza cepillarse el pelo, termina y se empieza a lavar las manos se da cuenta de su anillo por miedo a que se le caiga se lo quita y lo deja sobre la repisa del lavabo. Se dirige a la bañera y abre el grifo coge del neceser su cuchilla y empieza a depilarse lo más rápido posible. Al terminar se fue directa a la habitación, aun tenía una maleta pequeña sin desempacar, esa maleta contiene toda la ropa interior que tiene pero al abrir esa maleta se sorprendió con lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Ereza?-Sus ojos abiertos como platos ve cada prenda que sacaba con total atención, no dudaba de que esa lencería había sido puesta en su maleta por su rubia amiga. No se imaginaba con eso puesto ya que unas eran demasiado reveladoras para ella. Su cabeza entró en un colapso y se arrodilló, pensó en salir a la playa sin nada.- ¿Videl…no seas cobarde?- La chica se levanta y convencida de lo que va a hacer corre con solo una toalla hasta la playa donde ve a Gohan ya metido en el mar, esa noche se podía ver una gran luna llena, ella sabía lo que le podría pasar a un sayayin, pero Gohan no tiene cola así que como mucho el podría estar muy activo. Se deshace de la toalla que tapa y mete el pie en el mar, se echó para atrás al sentir esa agua tan fría pero no daría a dar por vencida, se vuelve a meter esta vez ignoró el frío y sigue avanzando hasta la parte un poco más profunda junto a Gohan, ella no lo miraba pero Gohan la acercó más rodeándola con el brazo por detrás.

-Eres hermosa- La chica seguía sin mirarle pero reflejaba un leve sonrojo ante el comentario de su marido. Por fin decide mirarle, ambos se quedaban mirándose los labios, Videl pasa su brazo por detrás del cuello del chico y empezaron a besarse, sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaban, el beso cada vez era más intimo sus lenguas bailaban coordinados. Se separaron un poco para poder respirar.-Me prometí que lo intentaríamos…Si esto no funciona…

-Gohan, confío en ti.-Se volvieron besar, Gohan la cogió mientras se besaban para poder sacarla del agua, entraron a la casa. Gohan tumbó a su mujer en la cómoda cama, aun sin separarse seguían con su juego de lenguas, Videl no podía creerlo por fin al cuarto día lo harían. Los besos eran tan apasionados que la chica tubo la necesidad de clavarle las uñas en la espalda, Gohan sentía mayor placer al sentir ese pequeño dolor causado por su mujer. Gohan no podía controlarse, el guerrero se sujetó tanto que destrozó una gran parte del cabecero. Se miraron a los ojos, contemplando en ellos el amor y la lujuria que les estaba impulsando a continuar con aquel acto de afecto. Videl se acerco al oído izquierdo de Gohan y le susurra unas palabras:

-Ahora… eres mío… para siempre – cuando quiso contestarle que tenía razón, ella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, provocándole sonoros gritos de placer y que se aferrara aun más a su cuerpo.

-Y tu… también eres mía… para siempre – respondió mientras la volvía a besar con locura y pasión. En un rápido movimiento, Videl toma a Gohan de los hombros, cambiándolo de posición y acabando ella encima de él. Gohan acariciaba y apretaba cada parte del cuerpo de su amada: sus piernas, sus muslos bien torneados, su espalda, su vientre, sus brazos. Videl seguía disfrutando del sabor único que tenia los labios de su pareja al igual que él lo hacía con ella. Sus manos se movían ágilmente por la espalda del joven, contornea con la yema de sus dedos los músculos bien formados de Gohan, resultado de los duros entrenamientos y combates que había experimentado en todo ese tiempo. El joven, aunque en silencio, fue soltando ligeros suspiros de goce y placer ante las caricias que su amada le estaba proporcionando. Cuando estaba por acariciar aquellos pechos que le estaban volviendo locos, Videl volvió a cambiar pociones y, en un movimiento empezó a detallar cada parte del esculpido cuerpo de su marido con besos y caricias apasionadas. Gohan se sentía cada vez más excitado, Videl seguía con un rio de caricias y besos por todo el cuerpo del joven, desde su cuello, pasando por sus pectorales hasta sus abdominales bien delineados, Gohan, en un pequeño ataque de lujuria, tomo una vez más a la justiciera en sus brazos y la dio la vuelta. Se notaba en su rostro la lujuria y las ganas por seguir con aquella acción.

-Ahora es mi turno – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-He estado esperando esto desde que me enamoré de ti, ahora soy toda tuya – contesto sin ningún ápice de vergüenza por que la viera desnuda. El chico se lanzo hacia los pechos de la chica. Primero tocándolos suavemente, provocando a Videl algunos suspiros de goce pero, al instante, dejo la amabilidad a un lado y con su mano derecha agarro y estrujo uno de sus senos mientras con su boca chupaba y mordía el otro. Su mano seguía tocando y acariciando el cuerpo tan escultural que tenia la joven. Todas aquellas sensaciones provocaban que la mujer no pudiera contenerse más y comenzara a soltar grandes gritos de placer. Mientras seguía masajeando los pechos de la joven con ambas manos, fue recorriendo un camino de besos por su vientre hasta llegar a la cintura de la mujer. Se quedo hipnotizado durante unos segundos, contemplando aquella vista tan perfecta que era el cuerpo de su amada. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco más al ver como Gohan se la quedo mirando, gira un poco el rostro para evitarle verle a la cara. Cuando noto como evitaba mirarle avergonzada, la tomo suavemente del mentón para que le viera y la beso suavemente, transmitiéndole cariño y seguridad para que no se sintiera tan nerviosa. Tras ello, volvió a proseguir con su camino de besos justo donde lo había interrumpido, tomando a la joven por sus piernas y apartándolas un poco para poder vislumbrar la intimidad de la chica.

Nada más verlo, quedó maravillado por la forma en que latía y soltaba algunos fluidos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a ello, acariciando, besando y lamiendo aquel lugar secreto de la chica que ahora, solamente él tenía el derecho de disfrutar. Videl seguía soltando gritos de placer al pensar en cómo Gohan le estaba dando placer de aquella forma tan lujuriosa, encorvando la espalda en más de una vez ante ello. Cuando el joven dejó un momento la intimidad de Videl para dejar descansar a la chica, ella vio su oportunidad y le dio la vuelta al sayayin, con una sonrisa picara y curiosa en su rostro. Ahora era él quien se sentía avergonzado por la forma en que le miraba la chica. Pero cuando sintió una vez más los labios de su amada presionando los suyos, ese sentimiento se esfumó de inmediato. Videl se acercó al miembro recto y duro de Gohany lo empezó a acariciar, al principio lento pero, empezó a acelerar el ritmo, provocando al guerrero unos sonoros gritos de placer. Aunque ella hubiese querido seguir haciendo eso y poder admirar mas el rostro del joven que no paraba de gemir, no pudo al sentir como Gohan la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía hacia él, rozando sus cuerpos y sus intimidades en el proceso.

-Veo que ya estás preparado cariño-dice entre risas al ver la forma tan provocativa como la había tomado entre sus brazos.

-¿Cariño?- pregunta con cierta ironía en sus palabras.

-Estamos casados puedo darte un mote cariñoso ¿No crees?- antes de que Gohan pudiera contestar, sus labios fueron callados por los de la mujer quien, al momento de separarse, se deslizo lentamente hacia abajo y, cuando sintió su intimidad encima de la de su marido, hizo un último esfuerzo y la introdujo en su interior.

Ambos soltaron un sonoro grito de placer y dolor al principio, sobre todo Videl al sentir como algunas gotas de sangre se deslizaban desde su interior hasta la cama. Gohan no creía lo que estaba sintiendo, pensaba que estaba en el paraíso. Era una sensación húmeda pero cálida a la vez. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, al principio lento para acostumbrarse a la sensación pero, a medida que se sentía más cómodo, fue acelerando el ritmo poco a poco, agarrando en el proceso las nalgas de la mujer para facilitar el movimiento. Videl al principio, sintió un dolor punzante pero, al pasar los segundos, se fue convirtiendo en un placer irresistible. Con cada estocada del gurrero, una gran oleada de placer le invadía todo el cuerpo. Su cuerpo se encorvaba cada vez mas hasta que acabó por estar sentada sobre la cama pero, Gohan la seguía abrazando, sin querer soltarla ni un segundo y besando su cuello en el proceso. Los gritos eran tan fuertes que solo podían silenciarse con besos apasionados. Sus cuerpos se rozaban continuamente, cubriéndose ambos por una ligera capa de sudor, producido por el esfuerzo realizado.

En alguna de las estocadas de Gohan, Videl no pudo evitar arañar con sus uñas la espalda del joven quien, al parecer, provoco que se excitara mas y que se moviera con mayor energía. El clímax parecía cerca, las paredes internas de la joven empezaban a contraerse para señalizar el final de aquel acto, lleno de amor y deseo. En el preciso instante en que el joven impregnaba y llenaba el interior de la mujer con la esencia que, había tenido retenida durante tanto tiempo, y la pareja soltaba un enorme grito de placer y se aferraban con más fuerza a su pareja, Gohan no pudo evitar transformarse en super-sayayin. Al acabar aquel acto ambos cayeron juntos en la cama, ya sin fuerzas para nada más. Gohan salió lentamente de la húmeda intimidad de la joven, tomando una de sus manos mientras seguía abrazado a Videl.

Tras unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, notándose en ellos el sonrojo y el cansancio por lo que acababan de hacer. Una sonrisa se formo en sus rostros mientras se acercaban y se besaban con cariño y afecto.

-Te amo- dice Videl, para luego acurrucarse en el los pectorales de su marido.

-Yo también te amo- dice Gohan, volviendo a su estado normal.- ¡Ah, por cierto!

-¡Qué!- abría los ojos como platos.

-¿Te ha gustado tu regalo de navidad?-Le mostraba una gran sonrisa.

- Pensé que nunca me lo darías y sí, ha sido fantástico.-Terminaba con un beso en los labios para así caer ante el sueño al igual que su marido.


End file.
